Ash
by myotpispercabeth
Summary: Ash finds out she's the daughter of a Greek goddess... I DON'T OWN PJO! ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN!
1. Chapter 1

Ash's P.O.V.

It was December. Freezing. Snowing. Icy. My favourite sort of weather. I opened the door to the backyard porch, welcoming in the heavy, cold air. I trudged out into the snow, barefoot. I was only wearing my thin, summer pyjamas. The odd thing was that the off-the-thermometer cold temperature didn't effect me. Like in _Frozen_, 'the cold never bothered me anyway'. I related so much to Elsa...

* * *

It was Sunday, so I had to get ready for school tomorrow. _Oh, well. At least the snow's sticking for the next few weeks._

* * *

Monday went like any other Monday: Hell. Of course Valerie Wiltkinson _had_ to always go to school and _had_ to never be ill. _Hate that girl._ I had this friend called Jordan, who was crippled. His leg muscles were, like, all screwed up, so he was infinitely excused from sport and needed crutches (but, _man_, can he run if there's a good veggie meal up for grabs at lunch).

We were on our way back home, when Valerie jumped on Jordan. "Oof!" Jordan went, sprawling on the floor, his crutch clattering a few meters away.

"Oops, didn't see ya there, _cripplie._" She taunted.

"Shut up, Wiltkinson." I said, through gritted teeth.

"Or what? You'll come and make me? I'd like to see you try." She scoffed.

I got so mad when, suddenly, I felt a small chill come over me, and I looked up at Valerie. She was completely ice. _What in the name of fu..._

"Hey, Ash?" Jordan was standing up, staring at Valerie. "We need to go." He started to tug at my arm and I let him drag me back home, all the way staring at the frozen figure of Valerie Wiltkinson disappearing over the landscape.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wh- What was that, Jordie?" I asked, shakily. "How did that happen? How...?"

"Shhhh." He whispered. He started to guilt-trip his way to the local pay-phone. He then guilt-tripped the person who was currently on the phone.

* * *

"One minute, Margie. A disabled person needs to use the service. I'll call you later." The woman said into the phone.

"Thank you ever so much, ma'am." Jordan had started milking it a bit, and I discreetly elbowed him. Ignoring me, he punched a number into the phone so quickly that I couldn't register the digits that he pressed. "Yes... She's got her... She just displayed... It was accidental... She was triggered by..." I heard parts of Jordan's conversation with whoever he was talking to (a parent or guardian or girlfriend, perhaps? (I wouldn't put it past him - he could be damn charming when he wanted to)).

* * *

Jordie kept sneaking glances in my direction as he was talking. I would be walking around, just catching snippets of conversations here and there, but trying to focus on Jordie's one.

"Come home?... Sure, but her dad... He knows?... I see... Yep... Sure... Okay, bye." _What the fu..._ "C'mon, Ash. Let's go home." He took my hand before grabbing his crutch. He got into his car (an oldies car, but it was okay, I'm not complaining) and we drove to my house in silence. Jordan kept on attempting to start conversation, but it wouldn't hold. Eventually, we arrived at my dad and my small apartment complex.

_Home._


	3. Chapter 3

I let myself in and called out "Dad? Da-ad?" I wandered through every room, to find him in my dead mother's room. See, my mom died in a freak avalanche whilst at the Himalayas. Crazy, right?

* * *

"Dad, I'm home."

"What? Oh, hi, sweetheart." My dad sounded so distracted, it seemed like he didn't notice that I had even left to go anywhere.

"Gee, so feeling the love(!)" I said, sarcastically. "By the way, Jordan's here."

"He is?!" Dad turned around quickly, as if scared. He always acted like that whenever Jordie was around.

"Yeah, he's in the lounge. Apparently, he wants to talk to you. Without me there."

"Okay." Dad stood up, shakily, and left to the lounge. I stayed in my mother's room a while longer, just looking at her stuff. There was barely anything in the room... just a few photographs of me and Dad and a few snow-themed clothes. According to Dad, she loved the cold and the snow, just like me.

* * *

"Sweetheart?" Dad called. "Can you come here?"

"I'm coming." I left Mom's room and entered the lounge. "'Sup?"

"Okay, Ash. Here's the thing: you're a daughter of the Greek goddess of ice and snow, Khione. You are the only daughter of Khione in record." Jordan started.

"That's not right. My mom died in a freak avalanche in the Himalayas."

"Nope. Why are you always so cool with freezing temperatures? Why do you relate so well with Elsa from 'Frozen'? Why do you have a lower-than-normal body temperature? It's because you're the daughter of Khione." Jordan clarified.

"No. No." I shook my head. "That's not right. Tell Jordan, Dad. Tell him he's wrong."

My father said nothing.

"Daddy?" I asked in a small voice. "Daddy, tell him he's wrong."

"I can't, sweetheart. He's right."

"You've lied to me? For seventeen years, you've lied to me?" My father looked away. "You have no right - NO RIGHT _AT ALL_ - to then tell _me_ off for telling tiny, stupid lies."

"Sweetheart, we need to leave."

"Damn right, we do." It dawned on me that I didn't know something. "Where are we going?"

"To Camp Half-Blood." Jordan said.


	4. Chapter 4

In between Jordan explaining the whole Greek-gods-are-alive and the you're-a-daughter-of-a-Greek-goddess thing and my dad apologising to me, it was a long road-trip. Eventually, it just clicked and I understood. Jordan started to take off his jeans and I looked away, my cheeks reddening, but it was okay, 'cos Jordan was... a satyr. _Well, that explains a lot._

* * *

I stared at Jordan's pants, thinking of Valerie and how she used to bully him by giving him wedgies, and my fists clenched, my eyes squeezed close and a shiver ran down my spine before I heard Jordan asking, "Yo, Ash? Can you, y'know, un-freeze my jeans? I kinda liked this pair." I opened my eyes to see a frozen pair of jeans in my face.

"I'm not sure. I'll try, though." I thought of what made me freeze stuff. _Anger and sadness. So, un-freezing would be happiness and calmness_. I thought of the happiest thing I knew and touched the frozen pair of jeans. Soon, I felt just plain old denim and looked to find completely thawed-out and dried jeans.

"Dude, we are gonna have so much fun." Jordan looked at me in awe.

"Hmm..." I murmured, not sure that I liked the sound of his 'fun'.


	5. Chapter 5

Dad said he couldn't get into Camp 'cos he was mortal and I was a demigod, so only Jordan and I could go through. Whatever.

Jordan led me over to the horse-dude (what was his name?... Chiron?... That mighta been it...) and he told me where my cabin was. Cabin 37. A new cabin. Just for me.

* * *

_*After a few weeks, and Ash has settled into Camp - she's friends with the main seven demigods (Percabeth, Jasiper, Frazel, and Leo) and Thalia*_

I was on Zeus' Fist, just chilling (not really, as I am immune to cold) and was zapping random flowers with my freezing icy powers (I've gotten them mostly under control now) and then un-freezing them, when a boy walked through. His head was down, staring at his sneakers. He had dark, tousled hair, which was in a kind of goth-y style. _A hot mystery guy. Great._ He looked up just as I was un-freezing a rose. How cliche.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there." The mystery dude seemed way hotter than I'd thought, his voice low and his face was... well, gorgeous.

"Well, you would have, had you been looking forward, instead of staring at your sneakers." I retorted, full of attitude.

"Yeah." Mystery Boy stared at me.

"I'm Ash. Ash Waters. Don't laugh. It's not my fault my name is a bad oxymoron." I introduced myself after a brief silence, holding out my hand.

"You're - sorry. I'm Nico. Nico di Angelo." He stammered, shaking my hand.

"Hey, Nico. Whose son are you?"

"Hades. You?"

"Khione."

"Khione? I didn't know she had kids."

"Neither did anyone else. First daughter on record. Yay(!)" I cheered, quarter-heartedly.

"Well, Ash," Nico began, "I'm technically the oldest son of Hades on record because I was born in the 1940s and spent most of the time I was alive in the Lotus Casino, where you don't age."

"Yeah. I guess." I looked down at the flowers and started freezing and un-freezing them again. "But, being the odd one out just gets boring, doesn't it?"

"Whoa. That's awesome! You know, your trick with the ice! Any other amazing Daughter-of-Khione powers you got?" Nico was in awe.

"Well, er, I can make snow?" Suddenly, it seemed like Christmas in August.

"Awesome." Nico said, appreciatively.

"So, what're your powers?"

"Well, I can shadow-travel, summon dead stuff, and... yep, that's more or less it."

"What the frick is shadow-travelling? It sounds really fun."

"Oh, it is. Let me take you to..." He thought of different destinations.

"Paris? I've always wanted to go there."

"Paris, it is!" He grabbed my hand (causing me to blush a bit) and we ran into the shadows.

* * *

Suddenly, we found ourselves on the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Oh. My god. Am I dreaming? Holy sh... I need to get down or leave or something." I started hyperventilating.

"Why? What's wrong?" Nico suddenly became very concerned with my health.

"Scared... of heights." I gasped, before passing out.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in Camp's Infirmary, with a dark figure sitting beside me. It took a while for me to recognise the figure as my new-found friend, Nico.

* * *

"Nico?" I managed to force his name out of my throat.

"Ash? You're... you're alive." He sighed in relief. "Don't ever do that to me again. I was so worried."

"What actually happened? I just remember from the part where I told you my fear."

"Oh, you fell of the Eiffel Tower when you fainted." Nico looked away. "But... then, the strangest thing happened: you turned into snowflakes. I shadow-travelled down and managed to catch you as you pieced yourself together." He managed a ghost of a smile **(A/N: See what I did there? '**_**Ghost**_** of a smile'? Nico is the '**_**ghost**_** king'? Forget it. Why do I even bother trying to be funny?)** before saying, "I had to help you piece yourself together. You might have ended up with an arm where a foot was and a nose growing out of your chest." His ghost of a smile grew until it turned into a grin. Then, he started laughing, and it was not long before I did, too.

* * *

"So, what's gonna happen now?" I asked, when the laughter had died out.

"Well, the Apollo campers have said that you'll be out soon. Annabeth and the girls have been worried sick. Piper wanted to skip Arts and Crafts to check up on you. Hazel skived off Ancient History **(A/N: Everyone's Greek)**. Thalia ditched her amazing Sword-fighting. Annabeth missed Debating."

He probably would have continued, had I not gone, "Wait, seriously? They must seriously like me - those are their favourite subjects!"

"Yeah. _That's_ how much they love you."

"Aw. Wait, how long have I been here for?" I asked, abruptly.

"Two days." Nico sighed.

"What?! I need to get out of here! I need to be able to do something!" I am physically unable to just sit somewhere and do nothing.

"Okay. Um... how about we play 'squares'? You know how to play, right?"

"No, sorry." I apologised.

"... Seriously? You don't know how to play 'squares'?" Nico exhaled before explaining.

"Okay, so, to recap, there are a bunch of dots and we take it in turns to make squares but we can only connect two dots at a time."

"Okay." I nodded to show that I had understood.

* * *

_*After 15 minutes, 5 games of 'squares'*_

Winning a game you don't know is fun... until you start winning every time you play it. Then, it gets boring. Like, make-you-go-insane boring.

"Are you bored, too?" Nico asked. I'd been looking out of the window, something I only did when I was bored. And I mean, extremely bored.

"Yeah, kinda. Are you?" I replied, hoping that I had not offended him.

"Uh-huh. I just wanted to know whether you were, too. Wanna play 'hangman'? Please tell me you know how to play _that_?"

"Oh, c'mon, Ghost Boy! The only people who don't know how to play 'hangman' are dead dudes."

"'Ghost Boy'? What's that about?" Nico asked, confused.

"Ah, yeah, you needed a nick-name. Everyone has one with me."

"Oh, really? Tell me ones for everyone you know."

"Well, my dad is just... Dad. Jordan, my satyr, is Jordie. Annabeth is Owl Eyes and Percy is Water Boy. Jason is Sky Rocket and Piper is Reed Pipes. Hazel is Treasure and Frank is Panda. Leo is Repair Boy, but he always wants me to call him Hot Stuff and he keeps on insisting that I should let him take me out on at least one date. Thalia is Lightning Strike. Secretly, Chiron is horse-dude and Dionysus is wine-dude."

"Whoa. And I'm Ghost Boy? Awesome. About Leo..."

"Yeah?" I asked, sort of confused at the nearly unnoticable hint of jealously in his voice.

"Have you taken up his offer on a date?"

"What?! You're not serious, are you? Isn't in totally obvious that both Calypso and Reyna have a thing for him? Personally, I want him to choose Reyna. I don't trust Calypso."

"Neither do I. She always seems so... I dunno,... dodgy."

"Finally! Someone who agrees with me! I mean, I get it, she's a poor Titanness who is a gentle soul and was wrongly punished by the gods for being who she was and siding with her father because he was her father and she was a loyal daughter, blah-blah-blah, skip the sob-story. She's just too... yuck. But, you agree with me." I was pleased at the thought. "Now, I need to go to my cabin, so... see you around, Ghost Boy." I said, getting up.

"Yeah." Nico was staring after me when I turned to wave 'goodbye' to him.


	7. Chapter 7

_*After several months - Ash has many friends with only some of the Ares campers as her enemies*_

I was meeting Nico again, today. We were going on a picnic with Percy, Annabeth and Rachel. Rachel barely left her amazing cave (you know, 'cos she's the Oracle) and so I rarely saw her.

* * *

Someone knocked on my cabin door.

"Coming! Just a sec!" I threw on some better-looking clothes (a white tee, light blue jeans, a hoodie with a snowflake design and Converses) before opening the door. Most girls, I suppose, would also have done their make-up. I, however, am not 'most girls'. I do not wear make-up.

"Ash Cloud!" Nico held his hand up for our best-friend high-five. We always did our high-five whenever we saw each other. "Ready?"

"Where are we going? Is it outside Camp? If so, tell me now. I wanna know if I have to take 'Virtue' and 'Courage'. **(A/N: 'Virtue' is the name of her sword. Her shield is called 'Courage'.)** I do _not_ want it to end up with us trying to kill another monster with no weapons, like last time!"

"Hey! It was an accident!" Nico protested. I froze his jeans and Nico lifted his hands in surrender, shivering. "Yes, okay, fine. Yes, we are going out of Camp's boundaries. Yes, I have asked Chiron. No, Mr D did not approve." I unfroze his jeans because I'd started to laugh at the last sentence. Mr D never approved of anything we did.

I went back in for my picnic-bag, I put on my necklace and ring **(A/N: Her necklace morphs into 'Virtue' when she says 'aret****í****' and her ring morphs into 'Courage' when she says 'thárros')**, I took my smallest tote bag and filled it with drachmas and some dollars and left with Nico to find Rachel.

* * *

When we reached the North Woods, I saw Annabeth and Percy, but no Rachel. "Owl Eyes!" I yelled. Annabeth continued to ignore me. I closed my eyes and made it snow on her.

"Hey!" She protested. "Ash! No fair!"

"I yelled your name!"

"She did." Percy agreed.

"And you didn't tell me?!" Annabeth's eyes flashed with rage.

"Water Boy, you're in deep trouble." I warned. "Run."

"Eh, I know how to pacify her." Percy's eyes had a playful glint to them.

"Percy?" I asked, unsteadily. "If you're gonna do what I think, can you please not?"

"No." Percy closed his eyes and just drenched Annie with water.

"Uh-oh." I murmured to Nico. He nodded. Not wanting a fight, I made an ice wall between the two so that they could not get to one another.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'm sorry, Annabeth. It was just for play."

"S'okay." Annabeth forgave him. I slowly brought down the ice wall, in case of an instant killing. Instantly, the two of them were making out.

* * *

Nico and I cleared our throats and the two love-birds jumped off of each other. I rolled my eyes. "So, when's Red getting here?" I asked.

"She can't come." Percy said.

I sighed. "Again?"

"Another prophecy. It's tired her out. She tried to come, but she collapsed from exhaustion before she could leave her place." Annabeth responded.

"Okay." I sighed. "Let's go."


End file.
